The Eyes of Truth
by teppei
Summary: Why did the future Himeko and Daichi look so uncertain about something after Himechan left the future? This fanfic depicts that uncertainty after Himechan returns to her time and right when Himeko and Daichi looks thoughtfully at each other.


**The Eyes of Truth**   
**By: Esuna**

  


I really enjoyed the episode where Hime-chan travels to the future. But there was one thing that bothered me near the end of the episode. Why did the future Himeko and Daichi look so "uncertain" about something after Hime-chan left the future? They looked at each other as if there was something troubling the both of them so I decided to write this fanfic to explain that. 

******************************************************************** 

"Well then…be careful, Himeko." 

"Take care," Daichi adds in. 

Himeko steps back with Kumosuke in her hands. She flashes us one of those happy, reassured smiles just as the time warp engulfs her, sending her back to time of three years ago. For a strange reason, there is a sudden emptiness deep inside of myself after Himeko disappears from our time. I'm sure that I feel this way because I'll never see her again. 

Seeing her today brings back so many sweet memories of Daichi and I three years ago. I remember the good times as well as the bad times. I want to tell everything to Himeko…about Daichi and I but the future is indeed, more interesting without knowing what will happen. It is better that way or else, she will not be looking forward to the future. Also, I don't think that Himeko can handle her emotions if she finds out about the dilemma regarding Daichi and I later on. 

As the last speck of the time warp vanishes before us, I turn to Daichi just as he turns to me as well. He gazes thoughtfully into my dark brown eyes and I can't help but to wonder why he is staring at me like that. For a moment, we stand gazing at each other with a mere few inches between us. Eventually, I cast my eyes away from his and set them back to the spot where Himeko left us. Daichi suddenly takes my hand and guides me to a bench that faces the water fountain. 

"That Nonohara will be alright," he says all of a sudden as we sit very close to one another. "You've made it to Central High, joined several clubs, and your grades are decent." 

"No, those aren't the only things that she worries about." 

Daichi gives me a quizzical look but nevertheless, he slides an arm around my shoulders just as I lean close to him. He becomes rather silent all of a sudden and as I wait for him to speak, I could feel his arms tighten around my shoulders as if fearing that I might disappear. "It has to do with that, doesn't it?" 

I nod in agreement but somehow, I just can't seem to look into those eyes of his in telling him about Himeko's emotions. "That Himeko…her thoughts are full of Daichi. She came here today in hopes of seeing her future…with him." 

I can sense him gazing down at me again, only this time; he looks at me as if he just found out my darkest secret. Nevertheless, I smile to myself as I remember that day in traveling to the future. However, I eventually remember that "fateful" day and my smile fades away to a frown of displeasure. "In a couple of days, she will find out that Daichi is going to move away." From the corner of my eyes, I can still see him gazing intently at me. "To tell you the truth, I was shocked at first but later; I got really angry with you because you didn't tell me about it. I thought that we would always be together." 

Daichi remains stone still beside me and somehow, he doesn't interrupt but simply listens. For this reason, I like him for his respect. "You know, I really want to tell Himeko about it but I just can't seem to do it because she is so happy to see us together today." 

"Himeko," Daichi whispers in my ear at last. 

The sound of my name from his voice startles me. Daichi no longer calls me "Nonohara" now and rather, he is comfortable with "Himeko" which he once gave an incredible laugh at its meaning. When I think back to that day, I also wonder to myself, when did I start calling Daichi by his given name? Strange! 

He grips both of my arms lightly and turns my body fully towards him. I finally look up at him, peering straight into his kind, gentle eyes. "The day after I moved from Kazetachi City…do you know why I decided to come back to that school from Kirigaoka City?" 

"Because you grew up here and you like this city?" 

Daichi smiles sincerely but he shakes his head for a "no". "You're partly right but that's not it." Before I can fumble for another guess, he finally admits to me, "I came back to Kazetachi City because you're here." I can't help but to smile from the truth behind those words. "That Nonohara…she'll be alright, Himeko. I know it'll be hard for her in the next couple of days but when that school day comes, he'll be there. He'll be back for her." 

I finally realize that Daichi is right after all. I've been too worried about her when in fact; I already know what will happen to her! Do not worry so much, Himeko. After Daichi comes back, everything will be the way it is again. No matter how far the distance that stretches between you and him, the two of you will always be together as long as your feelings for him and his feelings for you remain intact. Also, Himeko…I am dating someone and it's him…but I can't comment on that. The future is better off without knowing what will happen. Please wait and be patient. I promise you that day will come very soon… 

Daichi stands up all of a sudden and turns to look down at me. Smiling, he stretches a hand out and I gladly accept it. Without letting go, he takes me away from the bench and towards the park's trail. Walking hand-in-hand, we look into each other's eyes again but this time, there is certainty and reassurance in them. As we enjoy the moments together like we do everyday, I start to wonder to myself how the future Himeko and Daichi are doing right now. Perhaps they are married with several children already? I start chuckling at the thought of it and Daichi turns to look at me again. He smiles warmly at me as I lean my head against his shoulder. We walk towards the sunset with another new day waiting ahead of us. Our life together is just beginning. 


End file.
